


The Beta Test

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert decide on a new method to start their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A slight parody of The Big Bang Theory episode 'The Beta Test Initiation'. Because you just know Robron would make an awesome American sitcom couple.

"So, what is it again?"

Robert sighed and shook his head.

"A Beta Test."

Aaron stroked Robert's chest lightly and looked up at him.

"And we?"

"Do stuff, y'know, couple stuff. Go for drinks, hang out, spend time together. But we report back to each other things that we want to improve on or change every day. Starting tomorrow yeah?"

"Like you're kicking in bed?"

"I can't change that Aaron."

"We can if I tie your legs together."

"Then I'll be kicking like a mermaid."

"Then I'll chop your legs off."

"Aaron-"

"-Right right, beta test. Sure, why not."

Robert frowned at him.

"Could sound a little more enthusiastic, this is us, _trying_ here. For some sort of normality."

Aaron just laughed.

"Fucking normality?! Us two?"

"Yeah I know." Robert smirked. "Let's at least try eh?"

Aaron shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure thing boss."

 

Robert smiled and leaned over to face him.

"First thing, pack it in with all this nonchalance stuff, act like you feel please."

Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Well can I throttle you then? Cause that's how I feel right now."

"The tent in your boxers suggests otherwise." he smirked.

Robert reached for Aaron's crotch but Aaron batted his hands away.

"Second thing, don't touch what you can't afford. Just cause we're a couple, doesn't mean you get to jump me every two seconds."

Robert frowned again.

"I thought you loved sex with me?"

Aaron saw the slightly hurt look on Robert's face and softened his gaze.

"I do. But your exhausting. You don't fucking stop."

Robert smirked once more and wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist with one hand shifting lower onto Aaron's arse.

"I like what I like Aaron."

"Third thing-"

Robert cut Aaron off with a kiss, silencing him before pulling away.

"Third thing, roll over, drop your kegs and shut your fucking mouth unless you're uttering the phrases 'more', 'harder', 'yes', 'Robert' or 'it's too big'."

"Pfft. Think highly of yourself mate don't ya?"

"Never heard you complainin'. At least not in a bad way."

"Oh but you-"

Robert cut him off again, rolling onto him and kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna split this into a few chapters as it's more fun that way :) Just a short one to begin but the next one is done, I just wanna write a bit further ahead before I post it!


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron hadn't given it much thought the following day. After a hard day's work, he met Robert at the pub for their usual pint and a catch-up of the day. After a few hours or talking about everything, they moved into the back room of the pub.

 

Aaron busied himself in the kitchen while Robert sat on the sofa, watching him.

"So."

Aaron turned around and looked at him.

"So?"

Robert remained silent and motioned out his hands.

Aaron looked around and then back at Robert.

"What?"

Robert stared at him.

"The beta test?"

Aaron furrowed his brow.

"What about it?"

Robert shook his head and threw it back.

"Aaron!"

"Oh!" Aaron jumped slightly. "Err.."

He moved and sat next to Robert facing him. He contemplated something for a few seconds before talking.

 

"Right... did you think that that was a date? In the pub?"

Robert looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah."

Aaron laughed and shook his head.

"No, it wasn't. So first thing.. make more of an effort with dates please."

Robert frowned.

"Didn't think you'd mind."

Aaron sat forward again and shrugged.

"I mean.. I know I'm not the go out for a meal, box of chocolates and flowers type-"

"-Pfft-"

"But just cause I'm a bloke doesn't mean you can't.. I dunno, make an effort. Be romantic."

"I am romantic!"

"Please, you can't win me over with a quick fumble and a blowjob all the time."

Robert smirked and leant in.

"Most of the time."

Aaron shook his head and went to stand up but Robert pulled him back down and pulled his face so they were facing each other, kissing him chastely.

"More romantic. Gotcha!"

Aaron smiled and sat back.

"Go on then."

 

Robert frowned.

"What, only the one?"

Aaron furrowed his brow and looked at him.

"Well.. yeah."

Robert shrugged and then pulled out a notepad, passing it to Aaron.

"Now, it's just a few minor things, nothing big, but I think if you..."

His voice trailed off as he saw the grimaced expression on Aaron's face.

"Aaron?"

Aaron looked at the paper and then Robert, then back at the paper and flipped it over to find more writing.

He remained silent and then huffed out a sigh.

"Unbelievable"

He shook his head and jumped up, Robert frowning.

"Whoa, Aaron wait where are you-"

Aaron didn't answer, and Robert's voice was cut off by the slam of the door.

 

Robert rubbed his forehead before jumping up himself, running up the stairs. He knocked on Aaron's door and tried to open it but found it locked.

"Aaron?! Aaron?! What did I do?!"

He heard rustling at the other end of the door, only to find a piece of paper at his feet with a key.

 

"KEY FOR VIC'S. YOU AIN'T SLEEPING WITH ME TONIGHT"

 

Robert picked it up and frowned.

"C'mon, at least tell me what I did!"

"If you don't know then I can't help you!" he heard from the opposite side of the door.

"Aar-"

His voice was cut off by a loud thud against the door, Aaron having seemingly thrown something against it.

Robert sighed and let his shoulders drop, still confused as to what he'd done.

"Fine.. I'll see you in the morning."

He began walking away then turned back.

"I love you."

 

*

 

Vic wiped her eyes as she slowly approached the door which was being knocked on. She unlocked it and sighed.

"Yes?"

"What's the point in having a spare key if you then keep the key in the door?!" he scowled.

She sighed again and leant against the door frame with her arms folded.

"What did you do?"

Robert looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Something stupid obviously."

She smirked and pushed herself from the door frame.

"Sofa for you then."

 

 

*

 

Robert woke the next morning and sat up, rubbing his neck. His joints were aching and his neck killed. He rubbed his eyes when suddenly he jumped slightly, Vic placing down a mug of coffee in front of him.

She sat in the opposite chair in a nightgown with her legs up on the chair.

"C'mon then, spill."

 

Robert looked at her and took a sip of his own drink and then sat back.

"We were doing this thing.. it's called a beta test."

She raised one eyebrow at him as he continued.

"Basically we go about our day and then at the end of it we give each other tips and notes on things we can do to improve our relationship, or change. Y'know, sort stuff out before it becomes a problem."

"And?" she nodded.

"And... he told me I needed to be more romantic, make more of an effort with dates and that."

"Aww" she cooed. "Aaron's a right softy!"

Robert smiled and sat forward.

"And then I gave him a list of things-"

"-A list?"

He fell silent and stared at her before nodding.

"Y-yeah."

 

She threw her head back and sighed.

"How long was this list?"

"W-what?"

"How long?"

Robert looked down and winced.

"A5 sheet... front and back."

She shook her head and scowled at him.

"For god sake Rob!"

He winced again and rubbed his forehead.

"Okay, I think I get it now."

"You plank!"

"I know!"

 

She sat up and placed her drink down.

"I think you best be going don't you?"

Robert nodded and stood up, walking for the front door.

 

*

 

 He entered the pub and walked into the back, ignoring Chas's smug expression that he'd obviously done something wrong to warrant kipping on Vic's sofa in day old clothes and dodging any snide or sarcastic jabs she'd probably been thinking of since her son slammed his door shut the night before.

He immediately peered around the room, and letting out a small sigh of relief at finding Aaron sat the dining table with a magazine.

"Hey"

 

Aaron looked up momentarily and then back down. It was only now that Robert realized Aaron wasn't reading his usual copy of AutoTrader or whatever car magazine Robert couldn't bring himself to care about - he loved cars, not pictures of cars.

As he walked to the table gingerly, it was only on closer inspection that he realized what Aaron was holding - a comic book.

 

Robert sat on the opposite chair and then pulled it round closer to Aaron, before flicking the edge of the comic with his fingers.

"What's this?"

Aaron looked up again, and Robert could tell Aaron was in that hybrid mood of combative yet a calm sarcastic happiness.

"What does it look like?"

Robert nodded and tried to stop himself from making a witty remark to act clever - or trying to act clever. Anything else to piss Aaron off and he'd probably be spending another night on his sisters sofa.

 

"Why you readin' it?"

"Because-"

Aaron pulled over a notebook - the one Robert had given him the day before and pointed somewhat half-way down the list.

"-then we can have _'a hobby to talk about that isn't cars'._ "

Robert gave him a tight smile and nodded once more. Any other time and he'd be flattered, but he knew Aaron was doing it to make a point.

"And plus that way I can understand why you like them so I enjoy watching all the movies, y'know, cause you want me to _'broaden my tastes_ _past action films' ._ "

Robert winced and rubbed his forehead, knowing that now Aaron was reading them out loud they were just sounding obnoxious.

"-Look, Aaron I'm-"

"-I'm sorry Robert what? I can't hear you? I suppose that's because I need to _'learn to listen more'_."

"-Alright I get it yeah? I was a dick."

 

Aaron placed the comic down and folded his arms, sitting back in the chair.

"Were you? Were you Robert?"

"Yes!" he shouted, almost annoyed.

Aaron pierced his lips together and nodded.

Robert sighed and pulled his chair close to Aaron, pulling Aaron's chair so they were facing each other.

"I'm sorry okay? I-I was ready for you to come at me with a book full of things so I put down every little thing... I mean-"

He picked up the notebook and read a few, wincing again and throwing it back down.

"I don't care about half this stuff, it's what makes you you right? And I love you, so they can't be that bad can they?"

He smiled at Aaron, which only turned into a grin when he saw the corner of Aaron's lips curl upwards slightly.

"Ignore this, Ignore what it says, let's just.. try again yeah?"

Aaron looked away, but not in sadness or anger but rather to prolong Robert's agony for him to accept his apology.

He sat forward and kissed Robert chastely, leaning their foreheads together.

"Fine."

 

Robert smiled and pulled him into another kiss with his hands on Aaron's jaw.

"Does that mean I get the privilege of sleeping next you again?"

Aaron nodded and grimaced slightly.

"Sorry, I shouldn't of made you stop at Vic's-"

"-Don't be, she's got a way of making me realize how stupid I am." he laughed lightly.

Aaron smiled then stood up, pulling Robert up with him.

"So.. we good?"

Aaron nodded and kissed him again, Robert pulling back.

"And tomorrow night we're gonna go on a date alright? A proper one. Me and you, somewhere nice, alright?"

"Yeah, alright."

They kissed once more, before Aaron began to walk away, only to stop when Robert spoke.

"So.. uh... did you enjoy the comic?"

Aaron turned and shook his head.

"It's a bag of shit, I'll never understand why you like them so much."

Robert rolled his eyes as Aaron grabbed him and kissed him, pulling him through to the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron fiddled with his top button, feeling the strain against his Adam's apple. He straightened his tie and unbuttoned his suit jacket and let out a sigh, looking around the restaurant.

 

He'd been waiting around 20 minutes, not that he really minded that much. But seeming Robert was supposed to be making an effort, it was a bit annoying waiting round for him. He'd booked them a slap up meal at a new restaurant that'd just opened up in Hotten, giving Aaron the directions as he had a meeting with another scrapper up north. Robert only had the 10 minute drive from Emmerdale to do but it seemed like it wasn't that easy.

 

Aaron started playing around with the napkin in front of him, fishing out a pen from his pocket and beginning to doodle and write some stuff down. Suddenly, he heard someone walking towards him quickly.

"Sorry, sorry!"

Robert appeared, slightly dishevelled. Aaron looked up at him and sighed.

"I lost all track of time, Vic got me helping in the kitchen and then Diane wanted me to change a barrel, then I spilt beer and changed my shi-"

"It's fine. Just sit down will ya."

Robert nodded and sat down, straightening his suit and gaining his breath back. He took a generous sip of water then sat back in his chair, sighing with his eyes closed then looking at Aaron.

 

"Wow."

Aaron raised an eyebrow as Robert looked at him slightly flustered.

"Wow what?"

"Just.. wow. You look.. great."

Aaron's lips curled upwards.

"Thanks I guess."

"Did you wear that to your meeting?"

"Nah, I got changed on way up, figured if you were shelling out for this place I should make an effort myself."

Robert smiled and leaned forward on the table.

"Well, consider me impressed."

Aaron bowed his head.

"Yeah well, it was one of the things on your list wasn't it?"

Robert rolled his eyes and sat back again.

"I thought we got over that? I was sorry-"

"-I know" Aaron laughed. "I'm just messin' with ya."

Robert laughed, just as the waiter arrived to take their order.

 

**

 

"So..how was the meeting?"

Aaron swallowed his mouthful and nodded.

"Good. The man was a tool but I used my powers of persuasion to win him round."

"Powers of persuasion?" Robert smirked.

"Yeah, learnt from the best." he winked, causing Robert to laugh.

As Robert was about to have another mouthful, he spotted Aaron's napkin.

"What's on the napkin?"

Aaron looked down then put his hand over it.

"Nothin'"

"No, what was it?"

"Nothin!"

Robert put his hands up in defeat. "Okay, if you say so!"

 

Aaron picked up his knife and fork again, only for Robert to throw his down and grab the napkin.

"No Rob don't!-"

Robert read it and laughed.

" 'Learn to be on time'... 'Call when you're running late' " he smirked. "Aaron Livesy, are you writing things for me to improve on?"

Aaron rubbed his forehead and laughed.

"Well, just cause you wrote an offensively long list for me, doesn't mean I didn't wanna continue with it."

"Oh really?" Robert smirked again.

"I mean, as long as we don't go whipping out pages and pages of stuff, why not?!"

Robert nodded and put the napkin down, tucking back into his meal.

 

"Go on then, suggest something."

 

Aaron looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah" he nodded.

Aaron nodded himself and took another mouthful before placing his knife and fork down.

 

"Well, you already know those two, be on time and call when late."

"Check and check" he smiled.

"Erm... well, there is one thing.."

"Go on."

Aaron looked at him then twiddled his thumbs.

"Maybe... I could do without... the.. y'know."

"What?"

"The.. patterned shirts."

 

Robert frowned.

"What about 'em?"

"Well.. they're.. I mean.. they're not... nice to look at."

Robert sat back and pouted.

"Oh really?"

"Don't get mardy!" Aaron laughed.

"Oh _me_ mardy?!" Robert retorted.

Aaron smirked and flicked some water at him.

 

Robert jolted slightly and folded his arms.

"New one, don't be so childish."

"Oh yeah cause I'm the one pouting like a 4 year old right now."

"Am not."

"You are, you're worse than your Vic with that pet lip."

Robert scowled at him.

"Yeah just like that!"

Aaron laughed, and when Aaron laughs, Robert can't help but laugh and smile back. There laughter simmered and they looked at each other, just smiling at one another.

 

"C'mere."

Aaron looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Come _here_."

Aaron sat forward and Robert went to kiss him, but Aaron pulled back.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Robert frowned.

"Kissing my boyfriend?"

"What?" he said, looking around. " _Here_?"

"Yes Aaron, here.. what's wrong?"

"N-nothin.. do we have to?"

Robert sat back in his chair.

"New thing... stop wussing out of PDA."

 

"I'm not wussing out" Aaron frowned.

"Oh yeah, then why wouldn't you kiss me two seconds ago?"

"Cause your breath stinks from those garlic mushrooms-"

"-Aaron!"

Aaron watched him then sighed, sitting back in his chair.

"I mean.. don't get me wrong, I love that you're all for it now, trust me, I couldn't be happier that you're accepting who you are and that... but that doesn't mean PDA is just an _easy_ thing for me still. It's not even cause your a bloke, if you were a lass I'd be the same."

Robert leaned forward, stretching his arm across the table.

"Okay... but why? I mean, when we're alone-"

"-When we're alone it's just me and you. It's just... y'know, I've never _had_ that, that much. You already know I've not exactly been showered with love over the years."

Robert looked at him pitifully.

"Look." he started, motioning for Aaron to take his hand. Aaron hesitated before taking his hand.

 

"This... _us._ Starting again, properly. I wanna do it right. And that means all in yeah?"

Aaron bit his lip then nodded.

"Yeah."

 

"Good." Robert smiled, sitting back and taking a drink.

Aaron smiled back at him before sitting forward.

 

"C'mere."

Robert looked at him confused.

"Come _here_."

Robert laughed at the reversed deja vu, before sitting forward.

Aaron pushed his lips against Robert's, meeting in the middle of the table. The kiss was only broken by the grins on their faces, leaning their foreheads against one another.

 

**

 

Robert opened the door for Aaron and Aaron left, Robert putting his hand on the small of his back.

"Where you parked?"

"Just up there."

 

"So.. tonight.. it was good?"

Aaron nodded. "It was good."

Robert smiled and pulled Aaron in.

"So.. this Beta test stuff isn't so bad is it?"

"S'pose not."

They kissed again and Aaron pulled away.

"Where did you even get the idea anyway?"

"Oh.. umm.."

"What?" Aaron smirked.

"I.. uh... saw it on TV."

"On what? A dating thing or?"

Robert looked down and laughed.

"The Big Bang Theory."

 

Aaron stepped back and laughed.

"You took that from a made up American sitcom?! Is a beta test even real?!"

"It is real.. just not for relationships I guess."

Aaron continued laughing and pulled Robert towards him.

"You're such a nerd."

" _You're_ nerd."

"Yeah. _My_ nerd." he smiled.

 

Robert looked over Aaron's shoulder down the street to Aaron's truck then looked back.

"Y'know.. we could always just go for a drive in mine... pick yours up in the morning."

"A drive?"

"Yeah..." he smirked, biting Aaron's ear lobe playfully and whispering to him. "A _drive_."

"Ohh" Aaron laughed. "A _driveee_ "

Robert nodded and kissed him.

"Number 13 on my list... be more adventurous."

Aaron raised his eyebrows.

"More like go on a trip down memory lane where you fuck me in a random lay-by in the back of your car."

Robert grinned.

"Somet like that."

 

Aaron bit his lip and nodded.

"Go on then, let's go for a _drive_."


End file.
